Teaching, SAS Style
by FunFlirtyFlute
Summary: When MI6 learns that Scorpia has targeted Alex and his school they bring in the SAS. 5 units are designated to protect the school and students and to do that they will have to...teach! Alex tries to hide from K-Unit, but will they find out who he is?
1. Getting their assignment

Teaching, SAS Style

Teaching, SAS Style

**Let's just see how this turns out.**

"Do you understand your orders?" Mr. Blunt asked the twenty men in front of him.

One man spoke up with an incredulous look on his face, "Your telling me that you want us, the SAS to pose as teachers for some prep school?" This was honestly degrading for them!

Mr. Blunt sighed, "It's not a prep school, it' Brookland and we have…something of great importance in that school. Something we cannot afford to lose." Blunt hated to admit it, but what he had said was true. Alex was far to invaluable to the MI6 to lose him.

A different man spoke up, "But why sir?"

"Because we have received information that Brookland is going to be targeted by Scorpia. They do not mind murdering children to get what they want and imagine how bad the MI6, the Prime Minister, and Britain would look if word got out and we did nothing to protect them."

The man nodded. "That makes sense. Does this have anything to do with the…thing…you have in Brookland?"

"Yes Eagle," Mr. Blunt responded, "but that's all I can tell you for the moment. Though, I do believe at least four of you will find out why we sent you there; and what exactly is in Brookland." If Blunt had been able to smile he might have cracked a small one then. If he had a sense of humor he might have been anticipating the reaction K-Unit was going to have once in the school. But since Mr. Blunt did _not _smile and did _not _posses any sense of humor, his face stayed exactly the same.

The SAS units in front of him, K-Unit (including Fox), D-Unit, C-Unit, G-Unit, and F-Unit looked resigned. They were not happy with their orders, but there was nothing they could do.

"You start tomorrow," said Blunt, in a clear dismissal.

"Yes sir," they said before marching out the room. They stopped outside the frond ors of the Royal and General bank, knowing that 20 armed men walking out would alarm the people on the streets. They went out in their units, one every couple of minutes and hid their weapons from view.

K-Unit was the second to last unit to go. While they waited they talked amongst themselves.

"Not more teenagers," complained Snake. "Our last long term experience (if you could count two weeks as long term) did not turn out so well."

"Though," giggled Eagle, "it didn't end too badly. Cub managed to safe Wolf's ass by kicking him out of the plane." His giggles died when he saw the glare Wolf was giving him. Wolf growled faintly, he did not like to have that particular memory brought up to often.

"What! I thought you started to get along with the kid," Eagle said, desperately trying to back away from Wolf though Snake and Fox formed a wall behind him. "I mean, after the whole Point Blanc thing I thought you guys tolerated each other, for short periods of time at least. And didn't you send Cub a 'get well' card when you heard he had appendicitis?"

The rest of K-Unit looked up in surprise, Wolf didn't, did he? I mean, Wolf just didn't do that. Especially to the kid he'd tried to get binned at the beginning of the year.

Wolf grabbed Eagle, "How. Did. You. Know. About. That?" He said; each word like a sentence.

Eagle searched frantically for a good excuse, or a good lie, but couldn't find any. "Um…what are you talking about?" He said, trying to look innocent. He stopped when Wolf gripped him tighter and held his hands up. "Ok, you left the card lying on your bed before you put it in the envelope and I got a little curious."

Fox, also know as Ben, and Snake were watching the exchange in amusement, their smiles growing wider and wider. Who'd have thought Wolf would have developed a soft spot for the boy. Snake decided it was time to speak up.

"Awww," he said, grinning, "that's sweet, I didn't think of doing that for little Cub." He meant to put a hand on Wolf's shoulder but seeing the look on his face, Snake decided not to and quickly pulled his hand back.

"Ummm, am I interrupting something," A man from D-Unit called Bear said as he cautiously walked forward toward the group.

Eagle looked up, still smiling. "Do you remember Cub?" He asked the other man, still in Wolf's grip.

Bear nodded.

"Well," continued Eagle, "he got appendicitis a little while ago and Wolf here sent him a 'get well' card. Wolf growled again but then stood up and released Eagle.

"I don't see why it's a big deal," he said nonchalantly, "I would do the same for you."

Fox, Eagle, Snake, and Bear rolled their eyes, they knew he wouldn't.

"Well," said Bear, "It's your turn to leave now."

"Thanks," Wolf muttered before K-Unit strode out the door.

--

Alex hopped off his bike and locked it before heading into Brookland. He noticed the different atmosphere in the school immediately; after all, he had been trained for that. The air seemed to be humming with excitement and tension. The students were all whispering to each other and the teachers….were not there. That was odd; normally there was at least one teacher in the hallway in the morning.

Alex looked around for his best mate, Tom. Spying him, he jogged over, maybe Tom would know what was going on.

"Hey Alex," Tom greeted him, "Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"The principal wants to make an announcement, he's called an assembly that's going to start in just about a minute, I wonder what he wants to talk about." Tom said.

Alex wondered too, this was going to be an interesting day. Alex smiled, "Well I can promise you that I haven't blown up the science lab." He said with a laugh.

"Again," Tom added with a smile. Alex punched his shoulder.

"Hey! It was an accident, and it was a matter of life and death," Alex said in a mock hurt tone. They both laughed and made their way to the auditorium for the assembly.

They grabbed seats near the front so they could see what was going on. The principal was talking to some men against the wall.

Alex stiffened and swore when he noticed several important things about these men. There were 20 of them, and they were all wearing army fatigues and Kevlar and they all carried weapons. He didn't think they were Scorpia because of the fatigues but still, whatever the reason there were army men it could not be good. Then he noticed something else, he knew four of those men.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What the HELL was SAS doing here? And why K-Unit?

Tom heard Alex's expletives and looked concernedly at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Alex slid down in his seat and put the hood of his hoodie up, trying to hide his face. It's not that he didn't like K-Unit, but he wasn't exactly where he stood with them, except maybe with Ben. Also, he didn't want his 'normal' life at school to have contact with his MI6 life, he needed to keep them as far apart as they could. For his sake, if not for anyone else's.

Tom repeated his question and Alex snapped out of it. "What's wrong, I know that something isn't right so don't lie to me."

Alex sighed, "See those men against the wall," he pointed and Tom nodded, "they're SAS."

"Oh," said Tom, grasping the situation, "it can't be good if they're here." Alex nodded.

"And K-Unit is with them," he said. Tom winced, "Sorry man. Do you think this has anything to do with you?"

Alex sighed, "I can't think of anything specific but I'm pretty sure this has everything to do with me. I'm just hoping that they don't know I'm here, maybe I can hide."

Tom nodded and was about to say more when their headmaster walked on stage and the chatter died down.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this assembly," the headmaster started and Alex could tell he was nervous about having 20 armed personnel in the room. "It's not really my place to tell you what is going on but Mrs. Jones is here to explain to you."

Alex groaned, not Mrs. Jones. The rest of the students started to chatter excitedly. They'd heard of Mrs. Jones, the deputy leader of MI6 but never had seen her before.

Mrs. Jones took the stage. "I'm sure you may have heard of me," she began, "I am here to tell you that your school is being targeted and it is now a matter of government security." Several of the kids looked shocked and they paled, Mrs. Jones noticed, "You have nothing to worry about. These men," she pointed at the SAS units, "are from the SAS, I'm sure you know what that means." More whispering and pointing, directed at the men this time. "They are here to protect you. They will temporarily be taking over the teaching positions so they can protect you from assault in the classrooms. They do not use name but will tell you what they want you to call them. Wolf, take it away," and with that she walked offstage.

The man in question took her place, looking ferocious and not a little angry. "Alright listen up," Wolf said. No body but Alex and Tom were quiet. Wolf got fed up with the chatter and decided to take drastic measures. "SHUT UP!" he screamed into the microphone. Instantly the auditorium was silent. The headmaster tried to send a stern look at Wolf and quailed when he caught sight of his expression.

"That's much better," Wolf said, still looking like he wanted to kill someone, "Look, we are not here to coddle you, we are here to protect you. And, to some extent, teach you. But we are armed and you can believe me when we say we will not hesitate to use whatever measures possible," some kids paled at the thought. "We are not allowed to kill you, but those were the only instructions concerning you, no one said anything about a bruise or two." He grinned a feral grin which made some of Alec's classmates shudder. Alex smiled; he would have expected no less from his one time unit leader.

"Wolf!" Someone who sounded like Eagle called, "don't scare the little kiddies."

Wolf sighed, "Students will be continuing with their regular schedules. Dismissed."

The students took his hint and filed out of the auditorium talking amongst them selves. Alex stayed back and located where Mrs. Jones was also heading up to the exit. He got to her side quickly and knocked into her, causing her to stumble.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," he said loudly, "I didn't mean to do that, are you all right?" Then, in a lower voice he said, "Anything I need to know about," while gesturing at the men. Which to Mrs. Jones translated also as 'anything to do with me?'

"Later Alex," she whispered. He nodded slightly.

Alex spoke up again, "I hope you are all right ma'am."

"I'm fine thank you Mr.-"

"Rider," he finished before smiling and shaking her hand.

--

Alex had maths with a man from D-Unit first. It went well. Though he vaguely recognized the guy from his brief stay he couldn't remember anything about him but his code name, Wasp. Wasp however didn't seem to recognize him though Alex made sure to keep his hood up.

The students filed in and sat down at their desks, whispering excitedly. Wasp stood up and cleared his throat, seeming a little awkward. The kids remembered Wolf though and shut up as soon as he stood.

"Your going to have to bear with me," he said attempting a smile, but because of a lack of practice, it looked more like a grimace. "I am still not sure quite sure what I'm supposed to be teaching you. Where did you leave off?"

A brave girl spoke up and told him but then asked, "Um, what should we call you? You haven't told us your name."

Wasp paused for a second, thinking. "I guess it would be alright if you called me Wasp."

Someone in the back of the class sniggered slightly. "What kind of a name is that," whispered Aaron, the stuck up popular kid. Unfortunately for him, Wasp herd.

Wasp had a temper, sometimes it was really, really bad. He hadn't been happy about the assignment but hadn't complained. But when this kid insulted him that was all it took, didn't the brat know enough not to insult a man in uniform.

Wasp spoke he looked friendly but everyone could hear the hard edge in his voice. "The SAS does not bother with names. When you receive a code name, like Wasp, it symbols that you have done well; it is a mark of honor. We are here saving your sorry little buts from being killed and you just mock us?" He was edging closer to the boy who was gulping and looking around for help.

"From now on, you will speak to me, to all of us with the respect your superiors deserve," he hissed. Aaron swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, "Y-y-yes sir," he said.

"Good," said Wasp, who walked back to the front of the room to begin lessons.


	2. Chemistry among other things

Alex had managed to get to lunch without anyone suspecting a thing

Teaching, SAS Style

**Hey guys! **

**I got a great response from my last chapter, thanks for all the reviews. I finally found the time to update so here it is. I'm sorry it took so long but I also had to decide how I wanted this chapter to go…I could see it moving in a couple of directions. Enjoy!**

Alex had managed to get to lunch without anyone suspecting a thing. He had been keeping a low profile all morning. Never drawing attention to himself unless absolutely necessary. But doing this annoyed him. Who the hell did Alan Blunt think he was to keep him from being normal?

When the SAS came, Alex had to make sure his cover wouldn't blow. He couldn't deal with that. His ties to normalcy were the one thing that kept him from going insane. But now it was necessary to protect his cover, he couldn't even be normal with them in the building. Now his cover was the normal kid while his true self was the spy, and that thought was making him slightly sick.

"Hey!" Tom called, seeing him and waving him over to a table.

"Hey," said Alex, with more weariness in his voice then he meant to show.

"Are you all right man?" Asked Tom. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah," sighed Alex, "I'm fine." He wasn't but there was no way that Tom could even begin to understand how he felt. To Tom, Alex being a spy was exciting, not the life threatening job it was to Alex. He couldn't understand what it meant, having the SAS here, or even why they were here. Tom wouldn't be able to understand the cold feeling of a gun barrel pressed to your back or head. And moreover, Alex didn't want Tom to understand. Because understanding meant real life experience and there was no way Alex wanted Tom to have that.

"Hey," Alex spoke up after a minute of brooding, "did you hear anything about who was the new PE teacher?"

Now it was Tom's turn to sigh. "I heard he was the reincarnation of the devil in human form. Apparently he's scary as hell. Someone told me all they did in PE was running, sprints, pushups, and curl ups, something to do with 'testing endurance' apparently."

Alex shuddered though Tom's description didn't help him much. Most of the SAS were devils, or at least they had been to him. They also were all scary and intimidating. You do _not _want to get on the bad side of the SAS. **(Seriously, I did once and I ended up with a black eye. Wolf wasn't very happy about the part in the last chapter about him sending Cub the card, apparently he didn't think anyone else knew about it and was trying to keep it that way.)**

"We'll just have to hope football training paid off." He said instead.

"Yeah," said Tom with an eager nod of his head, "we are both in pretty good shape."

Alex snorted quietly. Tom didn't know just how in shape he was. To Alex, keeping in shape was not just for personal satisfaction but as a matter of life and death.

After a couple of minutes of mindless chatter Alex fell quiet and started brooding again. He didn't even realize that Tom had stopped talking and was looking at him with a concerned look on his face, so were a couple of his friends he was sitting next to.

"Hey Alex," Josh, friend of Tom's, called out, trying to break him from his reverie

Alex was so lost in thought he didn't even notice. Josh leaned over the table and put his hand in front of Alex's face and snapped his fingers loudly together. "Snap out of it Alex" he said.

Alex started, his body half moving into a defensive position before he realized that he was not, in fact, being attacked by Scorpia and the only threat was the look in his friends faces.

'What?" He asked.

"You totally spaced for a minute there," replied Tom, "I could practically see the wheels turning in your head but it was like you were in a different world.

He had been, sort of. Alex had been in the world or espionage and traitors and life and death.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the real reason these army guys are here. I mean, we think it's fun to have army people (though Alex knew the SAS wasn't technically part of the army) but how dangerous is this threat. I mean, they're the freaking SAS, one of the most elite defense units in Britain and they're here, that's got to be pretty serious." Alex lied. He was pretty sure he knew the reason the SAS was here, though he couldn't help but wonder what was making Scorpia target his entire school, instead of just himself.

"Yeah man," said Josh, serious for once. "You have a point, just how dangerous is this threat?"

"Dangerous," came a voice from behind them, making them jump. Josh and Tom turned around to see who was speaking. Alex did the same but slower, keeping his head down and hood up. He didn't want to risk anyone recognizing him. Good thing to….it was Snake.

"Oh, um," stuttered Josh who hadn't expected to see any of the SAS men here. "Yeah, but how dangerous is dangerous?"

Alex subtly looked a Snake out of the corner of his eye. Snake didn't look happy his face was a stony glare with more then a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Though considering how Snake had reacted when Alex was sent to Beacons, this was good.

"Lets just say," Snake said softly, coldly, "if this was a game, you'd be playing for your life."

Tom and Josh stared, startled by how serious this man was. Snake just turned around and without looking back walked away from the stunned teenagers.

Alex sighed internally, he had expected as much.

--

"Come on Tom," Alex said exasperatedly, "we're going to be late to chemistry."

"I know," said Tom, out of breath as he and Alex ran down the hallway to the chemistry room.

Alex just rolled his eyes and ran faster reaching the room in record time.

They were on time, just, the bell rang a couple of seconds after they sat down.

"Hey," whispered Tom among all the other conversations going on, "at least our teacher isn't here yet."

Famous last words

Just then their teacher walked in and Alex groaned.

Their teacher walked towards the teachers desk in front and turned to face the kids. "Hello, you can call me Fox." He said.

Why, why, why? Alex thought, wanting nothing more then to slowly bang his head into his desk. Which he couldn't do because it would draw attention to himself. Not for the first time, and defiantly not for the last time, Alex silently cursed Blunt.

"Wow," he heard a girl named Liz whisper to her desk partner, "he's HOT. I wonder if he's single." The other girl giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

Alex nearly gagged.

"What have you been learning about so far?" Fox asked the kids, asking himself how he got roped into teaching 14 year old adolescents.

"Well," began a small boy in the back, "we were just learning about sub-atomic particles and the periodic table."

"Ahhh," was all Fox could manage to get out before someone burst through the door. Before Alex could react Fox was already delivering the intruder a wicked punch to the face. The perpetrator growled in pain.

"Jesus Fox, if this is how you great your friends I do _not _want to see your enemies." Eagle yelped, holding a hand to his face.

Fox grinned sheepishly and Alex himself had a hard time keeping the smile off his face.

"Sorry Eagle, I thought you were an intruder."

"Why on earth would you think that? Do I look like a bloody killer?" He asked, before realizing what he had said, "Wait, don't answer that last one."

Fox sighed and looked at Eagle like he was a kid who had stolen a cookie, "You came into the room, without warning, and without announcing who you were, what was I supposed to think, you were Santa Clause?"

Eagle just glared at him, though it was only half hearted at best. Then his expression changed and he clapped his hands together like a little kid. "As I am sure Fox was just about to tell you, I will be _assisting _him in teaching this class. Apparently the higher ups don't think he can handle a bunch of school kiddies."

Alex smiled from the back of the room, only Eagle.

"Actually," Fox interrupted, "I believe it was because they feared for the sanity of you students if you didn't have someone else there to keep you in line."

Alex bit off a snort, he could almost see that happening.

Eagle looked a bit put out, but shrugged anyways. "Whatever," he said. "Now the most important thing you can learn from chemistry is how to make weapons."

Several of the students chocked. They had not been expecting him to say _that. _

"Eagle," Fox said warningly, but Eagle pretended he didn't here.

"You all know that nuclear bombs contain elements like uranium and plutonium right? See, that was chemistry right there. Though I don't think we are allowed to show you how to make a nuclear bomb-"

"EAGLE!" shouted Fox, "Shut up!"

"What?"

Fox started breathing heavily and clenching his teeth together, trying to restrain himself from hurting Eagle in front of the kids.

Meanwhile, Alex was having a hard time smothering his laughter. If the day continued like this, having the SAS there might not be as bad as he thought. Eagle and Fox could give even Saturday Night Live **(I dunno if they have this in England, but let's pretend they do)** a run for its money.

Alex looked up to see Tom looking at him strangely.

"Are they serious?" Tom asked softly. He didn't know whether this Eagle guy was joking about the bombs and stuff.

Alex shrugged, "I think Eagle was just being a little clueless and forgot the presence of the 'kiddies' or he could be high, whichever one you prefer."

Tom laughed softy. "Man, training with them must have been fun."

Alex's smile fell. "No," he said, "It wasn't. They didn't, um, like me very much and never showed this much personality. At least, not around me."

"Sorry man," Tom whispered. "Is that why you don't want them finding out that you're here."

Alex nodded, "Among other things. I also didn't think they would be so happy if they knew they were guarding a whole group of teens because of me. They weren't very pleased to have to train me, imagine how they must feel being 'baby sitters.'"

Tom nodded, he guessed it made sense.

They both looked up as Eagle continued with a glare in Fox's direction.

"Anyways," he said, "as I said before, I don't think we are allowed to tell you how to make a nuclear bomb. But that doesn't mean we can't teach you how to make a smoke bomb. It's easy…."

Fox wanted nothing more then to bang the head of his teammate slowly in to the wall over and over again, but he knew nothing would stop Eagle. He had that look on his face, the bad one…..

--

"That was really interesting," Tom said excitedly after they stepped out of the classroom. "I wonder what we will do tomorrow. It was too bad that Fox guy wouldn't let us set the smoke bomb off in the class room; that would have been awesome."

Alex smiled at his enthusiastic friend, who was babbling and practically bouncing off the walls.

"Calm down Tom." He said.

Tom looked at him and took a deep breath. "Right, sorry." He said.

"No worries, it was kind of funny to see you actually taking an interest in class," Alex joked.

"Hey! That's not nice." Tom said, giving Alex a friendly shove. "Besides, you aren't one to talk, mister 'I skip school for weeks at a time and come back with lame excuses." Tom retaliated.

Now it was Alex's turn to shove Tom. They both laughed and walked down the hall to their last class of the day.

Tom sighed, remembering where they were going. "We get to go meet Mr. Devil now," he said. "Any idea who he is?"

Alex shrugged, "They could all be Gym teachers; they have the training and are fantastically in shape. But they could also all be devils if they wanted to be. Except, maybe, Eagle."

Tom laughed at that.

By then they had reached the locker rooms.

"I wonder why they're doing endurance testing today. What do you think they will be doing to us for the rest of the time they're here that requires them to know the how strong the students are?" Tom asked Alex, knowing Alex might have an idea as to what they would be doing.

"Maybe some training, you know, like self defense. That's what I would do if I were in the SAS right now. Also provides the best opportunity to terrorize students, which I'm sure they'd love." Alex said, smiling thinly.

Tom was silent for a moment, "Oh." He paused, "You saying that makes the threat suddenly much more real, that we'd have to learn to fend off attacks and stuff…" he trailed off.

"Hey," said Alex softly, "no worries. If something happens, it's me they want. I can always bargain myself to make sure you guys are safe."

Tom froze. "What!" he hissed, "How can you just stand their and say that, aren't you scared. Do you want to die? You just said you'd trade your life for ours as if we were talking about football, or a video game. Does your life mean that little to you?!"

Alex sighed, "I don't want to die Tom, but they _will _kill you, and your friends, and the teachers, and the headmaster, and everyone else in the building to get to me. I couldn't have all those lives in my hands."

"What did you do to make them so mad?" Tom asked, still scared by Alex's words and calm admission of the truth.

"I didn't tell you," Alex looked surprised.

"All you said was that you had annoyed them and that you didn't really want to talk about it."

"Oh," said Alex. He sighed again, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you after school but for now we should go to the gym."

"Alright," Tom nodded.

Tom and Alex stepped inside the gym, ready to see who their instructor was.

When Alex saw him, he wanted nothing more then to run away, as his instincts were telling him to. Because standing by a crowd of students, shouting at them, was Wolf.

**Please don't kill me for the cliffie cringes in fear. I didn't want to leave it this way, I swear. But PE class deserves it's own chapter so I couldn't continue into it here. Don't worry, I have a good idea of what I want to happen so hopefully the update will be up soon. K-Unit will also find out the reason they are there in the next chapter or two so keep reading! I love you all -Casey**


	3. PE and an apology

Teaching SAS Style

**Hi guys! Please, don't kill me. I know I practically haven't updated since, god, I don't even know when I last updated. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and expressed support in this story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a specific person on FanFiction, I told you I would have an update out by Tuesday, so here you are. Thank toy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider…unfortunately**

Chapter 3

_Shit_

That was the first and only thought that had crossed Alex's mind since he had stepped in to the gym. He couldn't BELIEVE that of all the SAS soldiers now occupying his school (for a reason eh didn't even know yet) they had chosen the one with the shortest temper to teach a PE class. He knew Wolf hard had the patience to deal with this team members, how was he going to manage 60 teenagers.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked, wondering why his best friend had stopped.

"Ummmmm," replied Alex, still remembering his short (thankfully) time in Brecon Beacons.

"Alex?" Tom questioned, seeing the vacant look in his friend's eyes.

"That man," Alex started, "he was the leader of my unit in Wales"

"Who," Tom said, pointing, "that one?"

"Don't point!" Alex whispered. "But yeah, that's the one."

Tom snickered, "You're scared of him aren't you?"

"I'm not," Alex protested, knowing perfectly well from the look on his friends face that whatever he said wouldn't make a difference. Once Tom had decided something, he NEVER changed his mind.

"You are! I know it." Tom laughed, "Alex Rider, the spy, the one who faces down terrorists on a monthly basis, is afraid."

Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him towards where the students were gathering. Tom was still laughing.

"Oh shut up!" He whispered to Tom.

"Whatever," Tom replied.

They both looked up as the whistle blew. Alex was sorely tempted to stand at attention, old habits die hard.

The whistle had the opposite effect that Wolf intended it to have. True, it did get all the kids attention, for about a second, but then they just turned around and started talking again.

Wolf was, to say the least, not happy with his assignment. He HATED kids, they were annoying, whiney, and had pimples. They talked too much and always smart assed the authority. He should know, he had been just the same.

Alex cold see the expression growing on Wolf's face and wisely nudged Tom and motioned him to shut up, he had a good idea of what was coming next.

"SHUT UP!" Wolf roared.

The students turned around, quiet for once, with startled expressions on their face. If Alex hadn't been afraid of blowing his cover, he would have laughed out loud at the expression on his class mates faces.

Wolf glared at the students.

"All right, were going to be working hard in this class. No more fun and games. Everyday you will run, and run, and run. When I deem you ready, we will move on and start learning basic self defense. Don't ask me why, just do it. Am I clear?"

The rest of the class looked at each other. Wolf's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Am I CLEAR!"

Seeing that no one was answering, and knowing that would only make Wolf madder, Alex nudged Tom (again) and told him to say "yes sir."

"Yes sir," said Tom clearly and the rest of the class joined in with a choruses of "yes sir".

"Good, you'll be starting with 8 laps around the field, GO!" The class groaned and trotted off to the field, dreading the run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow," exclaimed Tom, rubbing his side, "I'm going to have a bruise there mate."

Alex looked around, they were in their 5th lap around and you could already tell who the fit people in his class were. Tom, him, and the rest of the boys on their soccer team were pretty near the front of the group, along with some of the more athletic girls. In the back were the more overweight kids who weren't used to running so much. It's not like they actually _did _anything in PE, until the SAS came that is.

"By the time were done with this class, your going to have a lot more," Alex wisely predicted.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Tom asked.

"Beyond what Wolf already said? I have no idea, but I doubt it will be fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last few stragglers were just pulling in the gym, breathing heavily and gasping for water, when Wolf blew his whistle again.

"Alright, we're going to test your stamina with…" he paused, "push-ups!"

The class groaned again.

"You heard what I said," Wolf growled, "I'm going to give you three minutes to do as many push-ups as you can. When you are done, come up to me; give me your name and the number."

Alex swore softly, how was he going to keep Wolf from recognizing him now?

**GUYS, IMPORTANT! I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW. I'VE GOT A PRIOR COMMITMENT THAT STARTS AT 6:00. I'M GOING TO GET BACK AT AROUND 9:30 OR 10:00, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE THE LATTER HALF OF THIS CHAPTER THEN. IF I CAN'T THAN I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP BY TOMMOROW. **

**AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE, I'M REALLY SORRY. I WILL TRY AND GET IT UP TONIGHT. **

-**A very disheartened author, Casey**


	4. The latter half and Alex Rider

Teaching SAS Style

**Sorry, sorry. I know this is late. ****Gomen, gomen. ****Lo siento, lo siento. **

**Well, here it is enjoy. **

**I would like to say this book takes place after **_**Snakehead.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Timon x3, thank you so much for your PM, it meant a lot to me and I am glad we share similar interests!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Alex Rider, all rights go to the fantabulous author (whom I am NOT)**

Chapter 3 and ½

Tom collapsed beside Alex once their three minutes were up.

I _hate _push-ups," he spat with venom.

Alex smiled, "How many did you do?" He asked.

"70, and my arms are killing me," he smiled thinly, "thank God we do these in soccer warm-ups or I would have died."

Alex's smile wavered as he remembered his almost forgotten position on the squad. He was technically a part of the team, but since he'd been away from school some of the other kids had been attempting to usurp his position. He sighed, that was what his life had come to. _Damn _MI6.

But he was back now, and he had been attending practices for the past week. At least coach was glad to see him back.

"How many did the rest of the squad do?" Alex asked his friend.

"I dunno, between 60 and 85ish, I think" Tom said vaguely. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," Alex replied. "Why don't you go and tell Wolf your name and how many you did, and while you're up there, could you give him my name and tell him I did 80?" Alex could have done more than 80 push-ups, but he didn't want to stand out now, not when K-Unit, Wolf in particular, could spot him. But if Tom agreed, he wouldn't have to talk face to face with Wolf, which was good. That was one confrontation that he didn't want to have.

"Why can't you do it, mate?" Tom whined.

"Because," Alex hissed, "I still don't want him to see me."

Tom sighed, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever you say," said Alex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf stood impatiently in front of the group of the brats collapsed on the mats they had used, marking down their names and the number of push-ups completed. This information would be used to break them into groups based on ability, which made it easier to teach.

He heard someone come up behind him, but didn't change his posture. He knew it was a kid, the footsteps were to light and timid to be an adults. It was only when he heard the kid say excusing me that he turned around and acknowledged his existence.

"Um, sir," he said, "I'm Tom Harris and I did 70."

He grunted and acknowledgement and wrote it down on his clip board, but the kid didn't leave.

"Is there something else you want?" Wolf asked, biting down on his irritation.

"Yes sir, my friend Alex Rider over there," Tom waved in Alex's general direction, "did 80."

Wolf grunted again and the boy, Tom, went back to his friend. Wolf noted the kid next to him and decided he must be Alex. There was something about that head of blonde hair that seemed vaguely familiar to Wolf. The boy, Alex, turned to his friend and as Wolf saw his profile he decided he had _defiantly _seen the kid before, but he couldn't remember where.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Tom exclaimed, "I'm knackered."

For once Alex had to agree him. That had to be the longest day of his life.

"Well," continued Tom, "at least it's over and we can go home."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Do you think you might be up to seeing a movie tonight?" Tom asked.

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry mate, I still have to make up that English essay you had while you were away."

"Ouch, I'm sorry mate. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Tom waved and headed off towards his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That had to have been the _longest _day in my life," Wasp complained to the units that had gathered in the teachers lounge. The rest of the units agreed.

"What's so special about this school," grunted Bear. "It's not like they are hiding a bomb or anything."

"What do you think Wolf?" Snake asked to his teammate, who was being unusually quiet.

"Huh?" He said, snapping out of his revere. He'd been trying to remember where he'd seen the kid, Alex.

"You're being very quiet," Eagle said.

"So what?" Wolf glared at him.

"Well, I expected you to bitch about it at least a little bit," Eagle said smiling, "it wouldn't be fun else wise."

Wolf's eyes narrowed, but then relaxed as he again tried to remember who Alex was.

"Hey," he said, "what if we're here to protect a kid or a teacher, not a _thing_, but a person."

"But there's no one here but bratty kids and annoying teachers," grumbled Wasp, "none of them are worth protecting."

But the rest of the group stayed quiet as they contemplated Wolf's idea.

"I guess it holds some merit," Bear said, "what made you think of it?"

Wolf shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the other units had left but K-unit who was still in the lounge, thinking about the reason they were in this godforsaken school.

"Hey," Wolf spoke up, "have any of you heard of a kid named Alex Rider?"

Fox's head snapped up, "Alex who?" He asked slowly.

"Rider, Alex Rider," Wolf repeated.

"Why?" Asked Eagle.

"Well," said Wolf slowly, "there was this kid named Alex Rider in my PE class and, I dunno, he looked familiar so I was wondering if anyone knew him."

Fox smiled, he had put the pieces together and figured out the _true _reason they were there. Then his smile faded, something serious must have come up for Alan Blunt to order 5 SAS units to protect the teenage spy. It was especially serious because it seemed like Blunt didn't normally care what happened to Alex.

"I don't know a kid with that name," said Snake.

"Me either," said Eagle. They both turned and looked at Ben, who looked like he was seriously thinking about something.

"I think," Ben said slowly, a smile forming on his mouth, "that we should call this Alex Rider down to the office tomorrow, and then we will know for sure."

Eagle jumped up and down, "That's a _great _idea! I'm so excited now!"

The rest of the unit rolled their eyes, but Wolf seemed pleased. Not knowing who this kid was had been bugging him since class, and now he would finally find out why Rider seemed familiar.

**You like? I hope it was a good chapter. I am also going back to the last chappie and editing just a tad. I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and more so if you point out errors so I can edit them. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has alerted, favorited, and reviewed. **

**-XOXO Casey**


	5. nightmares and attack

Teaching, SAS Style

**Hey guys, I'm late, I know. First I had a band trip to prepare for, and then it was the last week of the school quarter, with both English and Spanish final projects, Chemistry grades, and all that jazz. Sigh, its been a pretty stressful two weeks. But accept this chapter as my apology. Review please!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone! As of now, for four chapters I have 157 reviews; 113 favorites; 7,560 hits; and 260 alerts. So THAKS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. If I did I would have a considerably larger allowance. **

Chapter 4 **(Already! I didn't think it would go this far)**

Alex was walking through a park, about half way home when he remembered he'd promised to tell Tom why SCORPIA was after him. But it was too late now, and they were both exhausted. Besides, Alex wasn't too sure he wanted Tom to know. There was always the chance that Tom would hate him for the deaths that seemed to surround him, and think that he was a killer. Alex didn't think he could stand it if his only friend left him now…..

He sighed; he wished he had never come into this family legacy. It was destroying him both inside and out.

---------------------------------

It was Jack's turn to sigh. Alex hadn't said a word to her since he'd walked into the door a couple minutes ago. In Alex language that meant "bad day" or "don't bother me" or both.

"So," she said as she took his empty plate and started washing it, "are you going to tell me what's going on."

Alex sighed, unfortunately Jack was probably the person who knew him best, and could see right through him.

Jack turned around and leaned her elbows in the table, "I'm waiting," she told him.

"It's school," Alex said softly.

Jack gave him an exasperated look, "I already figured that out, genius."

Alex smiled thinly, she really did know him too well.

"Well, SCORPIA has decided that to get to me they are going to target both me _and _my school. In retaliation, Blunt and Jones have 'invited' the SAS to come and teach and protect the students."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh!" she said softly. That would explain why Alex looked so miserable, she knew he liked to keep his school life and his work life as far from each other as he could.

"That's not it," Alex said, "two guesses as to what unit is there with the rest of them."

Uh oh, thought Jack. Suddenly things started to make even more sense. She put an arm around him. "The one you trained with?" She asked.

'Yup," he said with a fake smiled. The smile drooped. "I think I'm going to do homework, I still have some make up stuff to do."

"Alright," Jack said, using her elbows to push herself to her feet.

Alex trudged up the stairs, lugging his backpack behind him.

Jack watched him from the kitchen. "I'll call you for dinner when it's ready," she said. All the conformation she got was a grunt.

--------------------------------------

Jack softly padded to Alex's door, avoiding the creeky spots on the floor. She sighed seeing that his light was still on. It was already one o' clock in the morning.

Before he' been recruited Alex had always had trouble sleeping soundly, and now the nightmares from his missions weren't helping. She never let on that she knew about them. That was Alex, always trying to push through himself. But she heard his labored breathing in the night and she could always tell if he'd crept down to the kitchen late at night.

Jack paused outside the door, she didn't hear anything but his troubled breathing…

She pushed his door open an inch, nothing moved. She swung the door open. He was in his room all right; Jack saw his small form slumped over his desk. His chemistry text book was still open underneath his face, his pencil still held loosely in his hands. The light was coming from his desk lamp. Jack figured he must have fallen asleep while doing some work.

She was startled when she heard a moan. It had come from Alex. He was twitching ever so slightly and mumbling in his sleep, she couldn't tell what he was saying but it seemed to pain him.

Alex's hand holding the pencil jerked, "No!" he cried in his sleep, trying to raise his arm. The pencil dropped from his hand and clattered to the floor.

"No," he said more softly, pleadingly. Jack was shocked and heartbroken to see tears leaking from his eyes and on to his desk.

"Please," Alex pleaded with his enemy, "not them…….not them…"

Jhe tip toed silently forward and grabbed a blanket from his bed. It was still chilly out at night. She draped the blanket over his small form and felt him subside under the new warmth; he seemed to pull the blanket closer to his body. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. She reached over him and turned out his light. Before she turned and left she heard his breathing start to even out.

At his door she turned around and whispered goodnight before softly shutting the door.

------------------------------

This is not worth it; Alex told himself as he trudged back towards school.

He hadn't slept well that night; he had been constantly plagued by nightmares. He had been surprised when he woke up and found a blanket over his shoulders and that he was lying at his desk. He didn't know where it had come from, but for some strange reason it's presence there comforted him.

Alex rubbed his eyes, trying to banish the last dregs of sleep from his brain. He looked at his watch and swore. He was going to be late to first period if he didn't run.

He was lucky, he managed to slip in to math just before the tardy bell rang, but it still earned him a glare from Wasp.

"Nice to see you joined our little class here," Wasp sneered. "Take your seat."

"Wow Alex," Tom remarked when he sat down, "you look like shit!"

"Feel like it too," Alex grumbled.

Tom fell silent; it was almost useless talking to Alex when he was in a bad mood.

-----------------

It had taken Alex only five minutes after Wasp had started his lecture on logarithms to tune him out. That was why he didn't hear Wasp calling his name until Tom nudged him.

"Rider!" Wasp practically shouted.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Now that I have your attention," the class sniggered but fell silent when Wasp glared at them, "the office have asked to see you."

"Now?" Alex asked, they normally didn't try and talk to him during lessons, but during lunch or after school.

"Yes, NOW!" hissed Wasp. "I hope they teach you how to pay attention when your superiors are talking."

The class sniggered again.

Alex sighed, great, not even half way through first period and his day was already going down hill.

------------------------

It was surprisingly quiet as Alex walked to the office. He supposed it was because kids were too afraid to ditch with such formidable teachers. He didn't blame them.

Alex kept his hood up and his head down as he walked along.

When he reached the office door he looked up the tiniest bit. His stomach felt uneasy, the door was open but the lights were off, which was strange. He took a tentative step forward, on guard for anything that was going on.

When he stepped through the door it swung shut behind him and Alex was instantly on guard, he whirled around and made for the door, already knowing it was the best escape rout at the moment.

He heard the hand come for him before he saw it. Alex ducked and lashed out at where he knew the body attached to that arm would be. He heard an 'oof' as his fist connected with something soft. He lunged at the body and while their defenses where down managed to put who ever it was in a head lock.

He heard a chuckle and the lights flickered on. Alex's eyes immediately swept the room, looking for the enemies. He almost choked with surprise when he saw three pair of familiar eyes staring at him from the door to the principles room. He looked down at the person who he held in a head lock and saw another pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at him. Needles to say he dropped that person out of sheer shock.

Shit

Because staring at him were the four people he _really _didn't want to see right now.

**HAHAHAH I'm totally evil. But no worries, I am sure you know who is in the office, and I am writing the next chappie immediately. And I will explain the whole attack thing (hint: it has something to do with Eagle being stupid). **

**I also wanted to use this chapter and introduce a bit the relationship between Jack and Alex. Tell me if you find any mistakes!**

**Love me, hate me, REVIEW!**

**-XOXO Casey**


End file.
